Masquerade
by Obsessive Cullen Disorder
Summary: A party at a mansion starts out perfect, until people start disppearing! Where are the missing, who's done it and why are the hosts so mysterious? What lies behind the mask isn't always perfect Not really Twilight but plz read and review!


The Masquerade

**Okay, so this isn't a Twilight Story particulary but it does have Vampires in it and one of them is called Jasper!! :)**

**I wrote it for a drama assignment last year, we had to create our own horror story!! Plz read even if it isn't a Twilight story!!**

**Disclaimer: The Characters are mine and the plot but some things are nicked from Stephienie Meyer (cuz she's so awesome)**

**The parts in italics and the killers point of view and the rest is either in Anna'a pov or Stella's or Leo's :D**

_**Masquerade**_

**What evil does the mask hide?**

_This is it._

_This is the night, our night._

_We had waited years for this, centuries._

_The prey was walking straight into our hands._

_And they had no idea._

_We hear them coming up the stairs._

_This is it. This is our night._

_The doors open._

_This is our moment._

_We step forward…_

x-x-x

This is it.

This is the night, our night.

We had waited years for this.

The ball was here.

For months now all that the town had talked about was the upcoming masquerade ball at the mansion house on the hill. Every young person was invited and who could refuse? And now the night had finally arrived.

Hundreds ascended the stairs of Manor house, myself included in the crowd.

I couldn't wait.

The mysterious occupants of the mansion were waiting in the doorway for us, Coral, Giselle and Jasper Harper were hardly ever seen outside their house but when they did appear they were always noticed. Me and everyone else that knew them, thought them to be the most beautiful people in history. With their creamy, pale skin, perfect features and entrancing eyes everyone wanted to be their friend, to get close to them.

Tonight was no exception for them. Even wearing masks you could see their beauty that outshone everyone in the vicinity.

They gave us all long looks, it may have been my imagination but did Giselle's eyes rest on me longer than the others? I felt a shiver of excitement run down my spine. This was going to be a night I wouldn't forget for as long as I lived.

x-x-x

_They were all here. Staring at us with longing looks in their eyes._

_It was time to begin._

_This was going to be a night we wouldn't forget for as long as we lived, no matter how long that was._

x-x-x

The ball was off to a great start. Everyone had turned up, but the mansion seemed never ending so the place was never too crowded. I bet in one of the upstairs rooms you could scream your heart out and no-one would hear you.

I was searching for where the Harpers had gone when I heard my name being shouted over and over again across the dance floor.

"ANNA"

I turned to see my best friends, Stella, Leo and Ryan, making their way over to where I stood. I smiled and closed the gap between us. Even with the masks there was no mistaking the flaming red of Stella's hair and the white blonde of Leo's. Ryan laughed and started talking about whether I was deaf or just plain stupid but I tuned out when I saw Coral Harper heading in our direction. Looking like she was floating rather than walking she came to a stop in front of a dumbstruck Leo,

"Would you like to dance?" She asked in a voice made of silk.

All Leo could do was nod his head and follow like an idiot before he pulled himself together enough to be embarrassed by his performance in front of Coral.

We watched them for a while, Stella looking a little put out until, as if from nowhere, Jasper Harper appeared and asked her for a dance. She nodded without hesitation and followed behind him after a swift look at Leo and Coral.

Me and Ryan watched shocked as our two friends danced with two of the most beautiful people in the world.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

x-x-x

Coral and I danced together for awhile. I always thought I was quite a good dancer but compared to her I felt like a duck out of water.

After a few more minutes she stopped dancing and began leading me out of the ballroom. I hesitated, in a house this big I was bound to get lost and I didn't want to get separated from my friends. She turned to me

"Come with me, Leo"

I couldn't say no to that voice and her eyes held me in behind her until we were out the room and upstairs. Then I began to wonder where she was taking me.

"Coral I'm not su-"

She didn't let me finish she just pulled me into a small room off the corridor.

I looked around. Coral's sister, Giselle, was there, her mask from the ball now discarded, but other than her I couldn't see anything.

From behind me I heard Coral enter the room also, But that wasn't the only sound I heard. She'd locked the door.

I was trapped.

x-x-x

_So many to choose from. So many._

_They don't suspect a thing, well at least not until its to late._

_Not until they've fallen under our spell, not until they can no longer scream for help._

_Only then do they realize what we are and what they are to us._

_That last one was perfect, He didn't even scream just a whimper of pain as his life blood was drained from them._

x-x-x

I'd seen Leo come up this way, but I hadn't seen him come back down. Nor Coral. Now Jasper was leading me up the same way, he'd obviously gotten tired of dancing.

He lead me into a deserted room, at least I thought it was deserted. This house was driving me insane I kept seeing things that weren't there. Blood, bodies, Leo's body.

No!! They weren't disappearing no matter how hard I tried to rid my mind of them. They were real!

I heard a low chuckle behind me.

"Girls" Jasper called, and appearing from the shadows ahead of me, came Giselle and Coral, but not as I knew them. They were even more beautiful but in a dangerous way. Red eyes, even paler skin, Fangs!

Fangs that were heading at me from all directions, fangs covered in blood!

x-x-x

_It's beautiful when they scream._

_We like it._

_Like the way they scream for mercy until the truth finally gets to them and they sink into deathly silence._

_Silence forever._

x-x-x

A long time had passed since Ryan and I had seen Stella leave the hall with Jasper and even longer since Leo had left. I was worried. Coral appeared.

Still no Leo.

Jasper appeared. No Stella.

But that wasn't all. The hall was getting emptier but no-one was leaving. No-one except the ones that had left with the Harpers. The ones that didn't come back.

Giselle arrived back. About half an hour ago she had taken Jinny, my neighbour. When she appeared there was no Jinny. As if feeling my eyes on her she turned.

I gasped.

Underneath the gold mask she wore her eyes were red. Blood red.

I looked away, turning to Ryan I whispered,

"We need to get out of here something really weird is going on. Stella and Leo still haven't come back and everyone else that leaves with the Harpers disappear as well"

He didn't question me, he knew it was true he just grabbed my hand and we tried to leave the house without calling any attention to ourselves. That didn't work out to well,

"Are you leaving already?"

I heard someone say behind me in a voice of an angel. We turned towards it. Giselle was heading towards us with grace that would break a ballerina's heart and a questioning look in her eyes. It was her that had spoken.

Coral and Jasper were heading up behind her.

"What's wrong, Giselle?" Jasper asked, eyeing how close we were to the door. I would bet he already knew what was going on.

"They're leaving. I don't want them to leave" She replied in a voice that no-one could argue with. It didn't seem like we were going to get out.

"Follow us" Coral suggested "We'll show you a way out"

I hesitated. The people that followed them were the people that didn't come back.

"It's where your friends went"

Ryan shrugged and followed, dragging me along.

I sighed. Well if it was where everyone was going, what could be the harm in following? And who could say no to those voices.

x-x-x

_They were getting suspicious of us. We knew it would be her from the moment we saw her on the steps outside._

_Now it was time for them to go._

_For them to scream their last scream like so many before them._

_Time for them to see the real us._

_Time for them to be afraid._

_Time for them to die!_

x-x-x

We were lead to one of the upstairs rooms, far away from where the ball was still in full swing. I gulped as I remembered what I had thought earlier – that you could scream your heart out up here and no-one would hear you. I pushed the thought out of my head. We were just going to find Leo and Stella and then leave, right? For some reason I wasn't so sure about the part where we left.

The room was pitch black so I had no idea where I was going.

Was I treading on something, what was it? It felt wet?

The torches in the room were lit.

I screamed.

Blood. Everywhere.

A pile of bodies stood the corner. In the middle I saw a flash of flaming red and white blonde hair. There was no question about it. It was Stella and Leo.

So this was were everyone had gone. I was right, they weren't leaving.

They were dieing.

Just like we were about too.

x-x-x

_So they know. Now they're afraid._

_But this is just the beginning._

_They hadn't seen anything yet._

_We were about to show them the real us and why we were the creatures of nightmares._

_They had seen the others._

_And now they were about to join them._

x-x-x

No. Not tonight.

I was not going to die tonight. Not me, not Ryan, not anyone else down in the hall at the moment enjoying their night.

No-one else was going to die. That was my promise.

How I was going to achieve this I didn't know but I would.

I heard the lock in the door slide shut and spun around to see Giselle, Coral and Jasper standing in the opening of the room with evil smiles on their faces and glowing red eyes.

They looked ready to kill. Well they weren't going to kill me.

"So" Jasper began in his voice of velvet, "Now you know what's been going on. We knew it would be you"

I remembered how I had thought Giselle's eyes had rested on me longer than the others.

"What happens now" I managed to choked out. Though I already knew the answer.

"Now" Coral said with another smile, a cold smile "You see what we are"

All three laughed and threw their heads back. I stood watching, Ryan frozen beside me, waiting to see what they meant. Knowing it would not be good.

When they dropped their heads back down I gasped. They were even more beautiful than ever – Even with their masks on. But more pressing a matter than whether they were beautiful or not was the fact that they all now had two, long, white fangs resting on their bottom lips.

Vampires!

Why hadn't any of us seen it before? All the stories we had heard, all the legends, they were true. Vampires did exist outside of your nightmares. They were right under our noses for years. So obviously supernatural that now I knew the truth it seemed that I had always known it. Always known there was something more to these beautiful, godlike creatures.

Right, how do you kill a vampire? Fire!

As the three vampires headed towards us, coldly determined, I spotted one of the lit torches on the wall was just in reach of my hand.

x-x-x

_It was time for these two to finally go._

_We'd watched them all evening, taken their friends, always knowing they'd be the first to guess._

_Now they were going to die._

_And then the rest of the pathetic humans in this house._

_And there was nothing they could do about it._

x-x-x

There was nothing else I could do. They were coming at us and we had no way of getting out. If I didn't do this we would be dead meat, just like Stella and Leo and every other poor person in this room.

There was no other choice.

I had to do it.

Quicker than I thought was possible for me I grabbed the torch, pulled it from the handle, aimed and threw the flames at the oncoming vampires.

It hit.

The flames spread in front of them and out wards before finally climbing up and circling them in a deathly embrace.

Ryan grabbed my hand and we speed from the room before we could get trapped, kicking the door open and racing down the stairs, screaming all the way,

"FIRE!! FIRE!!"

The guests finally got what we were shouting and began evacuating the mansion in which the fire was rapidly spreading.

Above the roar of the flames if you listened very closely you could hear three high screams. One like velvet. One like Silk and one like a child's scream echoing through the now empty corridors.

When the firemen finally arrived there was hardly anything left of the once beautiful house. The story was the Harpers and twenty others had perished in the fire. Only Ryan and I knew the truth. And that was how it would stay.

Only Ryan and I will ever know and soon it will all just be a memory.

Just a bad memory.

x-x-x

The fireman were extremely confused over what they found in the remains of the mansion, having no idea how they survived just knowing that they were there and not part of their imagination. Which they found very likely. Because lying in the middle of all the charred remains of the house were three gold masks.

Three gold masks each with a drop of blood at the corner of the eye hole.

x-x-x

_This is it._

_This is the night, our night._

_We had waited years for this, centuries._

_The prey was walking straight into our hands._

_And they had no idea._

_We hear them coming up the stairs._

_This is it. This is our night._

_The doors open._

_This is our moment._

_We step forward…_

_And it starts all over again._

**So what did you think?? Good/Bad?? Plz review i would like to know what you though!! (Flames are welcome but try not to be too mean lol)**


End file.
